Near field communication, NFC, capability may be present in various devices like smartphones, tablets, phablets etc. NFC may be used for various purposes, including, authentication, access control, monetary transactions, as a bootstrap for data transfer using a faster technology etc. A device with NFC capability may have an NFC antenna to enable communication. Since the NFC standard uses relatively large wavelengths, NFC antenna dimensions may be quite large with respect to other components in a device. With the component miniaturization going on, devices are becoming thinner and thinner. NFC antennas, being large, may become a bottle neck in size reduction, by increasing device thickness. A device may comprise a metallic cover for aesthetic or design reasons. A metallic cover may shield NFC as well as other antennas present in the device. To enable communication, a metal cover of a device may have slits. Further, a metal cover may comprise a ring along the thickness of the device. The ring may have slots to provide space for keys, buttons, connectors and trays for various cards.